


Love Intentionally Without Intention

by Araein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Can't Handle Angst, Coach Daichi, Coach Suga, Daichi Does Nothing Wrong, Dramatic Suga, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Only First Chapter Has Those Two Warnings, Security/Teacher Daichi, Silly Suga, Slow Burn, Terushima Bastard Boy, teacher suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araein/pseuds/Araein
Summary: Suga had a horrible birthday. His best friend left him for his boyfriend, he just turned 25 yet still can’t manage to get a boyfriend for himself, and he had a whole stack of papers to grade the next morning. But, there’s no way it could get worse? Right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Love Intentionally Without Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first DaiSuga AU, and fanfiction lol, I've ever written and this is going to be a pretty big story (if everything works out right)! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> TW: Mentions of Sexual Assault, Alcohol, Drugging

Suga

“Y’know Oikawa it’s just gonna be a normal birthday night for me! I’ll just be at a restaurant or maybe even the bar today or a club if I’m feeling crazy, ALONE, as usual,” I remarked with a sarcasm that only comes out on rare occasions like this.

“C’mon Suga don’t be like that!! I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you this year too, like I always do might I add, but Iwa-chan and I have been planning this trip for so long and you know how busy our schedules can get and this was the only time available… I swear I was going to tell you earlier…. and you know before I knew it….” A pleading voice carried along the phone. 

I took a deep breath filled with annoyance, “Well, I guess that just shows how much you care about me!”

An awkward silence rose from the otherside.

I sighed realizing how petty this was, “Look, I’m sorry Tooru, I don’t mean to spoil your plans but I just don’t especially want to be alone on a day like this.”

“Koushi...,” Oikawa said in an endearing tone, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise, next week we’re gonna go all out. We’re gonna find you a boyfriend and you’re gonna finally have that crazy insane love life that you’ve always wanted! He’s gonna be rich, smart, buff, handsome, uhhh what else do you look for in a guy again?”

“I don’t know? I’ve never dated anyone before, how could I know what I want?” 

“Listen, it's not about what you want because it’s about what you need," Oikawa emphasized the need at the end, "As I always say, love intentionally without intention. You see I had no idea that I was gonna need the Iwaizumi Hajime to be my boyfriend because he seemed a little rude to me at first but honestly that put me in my place because you see I have a tendency to-“

I hung up the phone knowing full well that Oikawa had a tendency to go on for hours about how much he loved his precious beloved Iwa-Chan, and how obsessed they were with each other. 

I put my phone to the side as I got dressed, changing into a regular white button down shirt coupled with black jeans and some chains as accessories. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and I saw the disappointment in my eyes looking back. 

You know what, I don’t need anyone except myself to enjoy my birthday, I thought to myself with a false confidence that I think even the most dense person could see through. I picked up my phone and the screen shone bright with the numbers 10:49 in white. 

I might as well make the most of what little of the day I have left, a small painful feeling escaping from my soul as I realized that I would have to grade papers tomorrow.

Although a bit peeved, I exited my studio apartment and walked down a dimly lit sidewalk looking for the nearest place I could eat, drink and or forget my problems at. 

After about 30 minutes of walking in a straight path I stumbled onto a place that read, “City Boy,” in hot pink letters. The establishment seemed to be a mix of a bar and a club as I watched countless figures grind on each other under an iridescent light, so I knew this was most likely the perfect way to spend my birthday: disappearing into the background and just being in the moment. I sat down at the nearest empty stool. Even though the only lights were the ones coming down where the DJ was all the way across the room, I could see a beautiful young blonde lady with short hair approach me from the other side.

“So, what do you need? Something hard? Looks like you’ve had a bit of a rough night.” She spoke loudly over the music as if seeing right through me.

“Although I’m not too much of a drinker, I guess I’ll take one of the hardest drinks you have,” I beamed at her with a sheepish smile. 

Wow she looks like she could beat me up, I looked at her in awe.

She hurried back to the drinks and started pouring a brown liquid into a clear shot glass. After she was done preparing the drink she smoothly placed it in front of me and with a wink told me, “My name’s Saeko, call me if you need anything else.”

I tried to make out a “thank you” as she walked away to go talk to another customer. 

Ah well, I guess the music's too loud. I’m not really here to make friends anyways, I thought to myself trying to reason out my failed effort at interacting with someone.

To a happy, joyous and wonderful 25 year anniversary of loneliness and to many more, I rose a glass to the ceiling of the bar in celebration then quickly downed it, my face heating up as the liquid seared the back of my throat. The room seemed to shake a little as I laid my head against the wooden bar counter. Tears formed in my eyes as I gripped the shot glass harder. 

“Stupid Tooru, leaving me alone while he hangs out with his stupid boyfriend whose stupidly stupid… boyfriends are stupids” I softly whined under my breath, the alcohol starting to take its effect. I eased my body slowly into the rotatable stool getting more comfortable with my position.

“Hey cutie,” A raspy voice whispered into my ear as he grabbed a hold of my back and arm from behind. 

I quickly shot up in my seat uncomfortable with the way he was touching me. I slowly eased his hands off of my body and faced him, “Haha… Hi there sir!” 

He had blonde hair, but his undercut showed brown coupled with piercings on his nose and one singular chain earring on his left ear. I couldn’t make out what he was wearing because of how dark it was in the bar, but I could tell he was definitely taller than me.

“My name’s Terushima, and you are gonna be all mine for the night,” he smirked at me obviously knowing what he wants.

I can’t really stand guys like this, their attitude, the way they act like they know exactly what you want, it just rubs me the wrong way. Yet, part of me did want some random man to validate my existence. I weighed the two options of telling this creep to back off or indulging him, yet I already knew what I was going to do.

“I’m sorry I’m just not really-” I raised my hands up in preparation to have him back off from me.

“C’mon don’t be like that,” he caressed my face, the area where he touched felt gross like I wanted to scratch it off. His eyes glanced to his peripheral and until they found the bartender. 

“Let me buy you a drink at least. Something to take your mind off everything.” 

Although it was dark I could see his body shift from facing me to the bartender and I also looked at the bartender hoping she would catch the hint. As she listened to the man named Terushima tell her his order, her eyes quickly darted towards me as if she sensed something was wrong. She looked at me and I think she could tell from my pleading face that something was wrong so she nodded. Yet, I couldn’t tell if she was nodding at me or nodding at Terushima as I couldn’t hear what they were saying over the music blaring in the background, but as soon as Terushima finished her eyes flashed quickly to somewhere in the distance and she once again nodded at something. She quickly poured out the drinks and as the drinks came Terushima forcibly pushed my chin in a direction such that I was looking at him, but as he went in for the kiss I hastily pushed myself away from him to avoid it.

“Don’t you think it’s too soon for that, you don’t even know my name, haha,” I laughed nervously.

“So you’re the type to play hard to get I see,” his advances had no end. He pushed the drink Saeko recently put down closer to me as if telling me to drink it. I eyed the drink and sighed.

He doesn’t even care about my name, I doubt we want the same things from each other, I assesed his intentions.

“I really think I should go, seriously, I think I’ve had enough,” I tried getting up but he intercepted me by forcibly putting his leg down between my thighs.

“Not even one drink? It won’t hurt ya, I promise. If you don’t like it I swear I’ll leave ya alone,” he looked at me sincerely. Exasperated with his actions, I took the shot glass where Saeko had poured the drink and I immediately downed the whole thing all while staring at him in defiance. The alcohol once again seared the back of my throat but I pretended like I didn’t notice the pain.

“Now, I think-,” 

Wow, everything is getting really blurry really quickly, I thought to myself as the image of Terushima slowly doubled, although I think I could make out a small smirk on his face.

“What do you think, huh, cutie?” He whispered softly in my ear coaxing me to lean forward on him, his arms around my waist as if ready to hoist me off the chair.

“I thinkuh-,” my speech slurred, eyes at a complete shut at this point, everything had become hazy as I leaned against the body in front of me. All I remembered thinking was damn this birthday sucks, but all I remembered hearing was a young woman’s voice scream a name I’ve never heard before. 

Daichi.


End file.
